A variety of dental substances are provided in packages which allow for storing the substances and enable the substances to be dispensed directly from the package. In particular dental impression materials are often provided in cartridges or bags which can be used in a motor powered device to dispense and mix portions of material from those. However for some applications it is desired to manually use and mix dental substances, and therefore some dental substances are provided in manually operable packages, like tubes or jars, for example.
Although such manually operable packages are available there is a need in dentistry to prepare dental substances at a relatively short time even in a situation in which a manual preparation is preferred. Further it is desirable to provide a package which is easy to use and which is relatively inexpensive.